


words

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Poetry [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are instead<br/>dust and ashes<br/>spilling from<br/>the tips of people’s pens,<br/>definition lost<br/>and<br/>artistry meaningless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	words

I used to be in love with words.  
The way they fell off of the tongue,  
sometimes flowing quickly like  
water,  
sometimes dropping to the floor and  
landing with a harsh clang that echoes  
for the rest of the day,  
and sometimes coming slowly like  
maple syrup, a rich taste to be savored.

Now words are meaningless.  
They have no taste, no flavor.  
There is no difference between  
formerly delicious words like  
“symphony” or “crimson”  
and flavorless, colorless words like  
“song” or “red”.  
People speak and  
there is not  
honey,  
or clanging,  
or water.  
There are instead  
dust and ashes  
spilling from  
the tips of people’s pens,  
definition lost  
and  
artistry meaningless.  
They are dull and dim,  
light faded  
and  
attention-gripping claws clipped.


End file.
